udwfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadpool
Deadpool (real name Wade Winston Wilson) is an Ultimate Destiny Wrestling (UDW) competitor. He is a four-time UDW Universal Champion, the 2019 Royal Rumble winner and the winner of the 2015 Elimination Chamber match. Career Early Career Deadpool debuted on March 21, 2013 in a losing effort to Sephiroth. Shortly after his debut, Deadpool teamed up with Spider-Man to form Team Red. The duo faced Michael Myers and Jason Voorhees at Spider's Web I, picking up a big win. Deadpool soon entered a brief feud with Axe Cop and his tag team partner Dr. McNinja. Deadpool attempted to show Axe Cop respect after one specific match, but a bitter Axe Cop refused to shake his hand. Deadpool began to pick up a reputation for honoring his opponents, forming friendships with Kinnikuman, Ronald McDonald, and Pee-wee Herman, each time shortly after defeating them in the ring. On September 20, 2013, Deadpool was awarded a rematch from his debut, facing Sephiroth for a second time at Go Planet! I. In the rematch, Deadpool picked up the win after hitting The Worm. Advancing to Main Event In October 2013, Deadpool entered a feud with Betelgeuse. After picking up a few wins, including a tag team win with Spider-Man over Betelgeuse and Leatherface, Deadpool also made an enemy out of Dante. This lead to a Triple Threat match at McDonald's House I, which Deadpool won. Deadpool entered the 2013 Royal Rumble match, entering at number twenty-four. Despite his late entry, Deadpool was eliminated by Alucard. Due to the momentum he'd picked up, Deadpool was entered in the Elimination Chamber match at Hulk Bash I for the UDW Universal Championship. He survived past Alucard, Dante, The Hulk, and Batman before eventually submitting to Captain Planet's Cobra Clutch. Deadpool disappeared for a month, returning to compete in a Triple Threat match at Coast to Coast I. He defeated Batman and Space Ghost in another big win. Deadpool and Spider-Man lost a number one contender's match to The Great Saiyaman and Space Ghost at UDW Showcase. Tensions began to rise between the two, escalating at Spider's Web II. Deadpool accompanied Spider-Man to the ring against Vladimir Putin and his manager, Miley Cyrus. Despite Deadpool's presence, Putin won the match. With tensions high, Spider-Man and Deadpool argued following a loss to Michael Myers and Jason Voorhees. However, the duo seemed to have made up following a rematch in which Team Red won. Jason Voorhees would further the feud, however, by assaulting Deadpool with a lead pipe following a match on UDW Super Smash. Universal Champion At Nuremberg II, Deadpool was placed in a Triple Threat match with Betelgeuse and Superman, with Betelgeuse's UDW Universal Championship on the line. Deadpool pinned Superman to win the match, as well as his first Universal Championship. After successfully defending the title against Wolverine at Gotham Nights II, Deadpool reignited his friendly rivalry with Captain Planet. The two met in an inferno match at Go Planet! II, where Captain Planet lit Deadpool on fire to capture the championship. Rivalry with Captain Planet Shortly after losing the Universal Championship, Deadpool announced his intention of challenging for the title once again. He backed up that challenge with a non-title victory over Captain Planet a few weeks later. The two met for the title in the main event of McDonald's House II, but Deadpool came up short and was unable to capture the title. with the UDW Universal Championship.]] Deadpool wasn't finished, however, and made a big statement when he laid Captain Planet out with his own championship belt. This lead to a non-title match, wherein a brawl broke out before the opening bell. Captain Planet eventually won the match, but Deadpool had the last laugh when he defeated Captain Planet at Supershow II in a Last Man Standing match to become a two-time Universal Champion. Rivalry with Darth Maul raising Deadpool's hand in a show of respect.]] On January 10, 2015, Darth Maul announced his intention to challenge for the UDW Universal Championship, coming to ringside to taunt Deadpool following a victory over Santa Claus. The two soon met in singles competition, and Darth Maul won the non-title match. However, he surprised everyone by raising Deadpool's hand after the match, signifying his respect for the champion. The two battled it out for the title at North Pole Riot II, where Deadpool won with the Testicular Claw. The two faced off once more in a non-title bout, and after Deadpool picked up another win he raised Darth Maul's hand to show he had earned his respect as well. Coast to Coast II and losing the championship At Hulk Bash II, Deadpool was made to defend the Universal Championship inside the Elimination Chamber. Despite being one of the first entrants, he survived until the end the same as he had the year before. However, unlike then, he was able to defeat fellow finalist Kratos to become the first person to retain a championship in the Chamber. .]] With Coast to Coast II on the horizon, Deadpool turned his attention to the Royal Rumble winner, Master Chief. He sat in at ringside to watch him defeat Batman. He would later team with Alucard against Master Chief and Blade, pinning Blade to pick up the win. Deadpool successfully defended his title in the main event of Coast to Coast II when he handed Master Chief his first singles loss. Following this victory, Deadpool was made the target of Alucard, who declared his intention to become Universal Champion again. The two met in the main event of Star Wars I, where Alucard defeated Deadpool to become a two-time UDW Universal Champion. Match Record In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :* C-4 (Moonsault side slam) :* Canadian Destroyer (Front flip piledriver) :* Testicular Claw *'Signature moves' :* Bronco buster :* Cobra Strike (Right-handed thrust to an opponent's throat, chest, or face, with theatrics) :* Standing moonsault, with theatrics :* The Worm (chop drop to the throat, with "Worm dance" theatrics) *'Managers' :* Spider-Man *'Wrestlers managed' :* Spider-Man * Entrance Themes :* "Deadpool's Theme" by Hideyuki Fukasawa :* "Deadpool Rap" by Teamheadkick Championships and accomplishments *'Ultimate Destiny Wrestling' :* UDW Universal Championship (4 times) :* Winner of the 2015 Elimination Chamber match :* Royal Rumble Winner (2019) External links Deadpool Superstar Highlight Category:Canadian Wrestlers Category:Elimination Chamber Winners Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Managers and Valets Category:Marvel Comics Wrestlers Category:Royal Rumble Winners Category:Superheroes Category:Team Red Category:UDW Competitors Category:UDW Universal Champions